Cabin 13
by Lillee-Frank
Summary: Annabeth is brutally killed in an unexpected battle. Percy is left broken and reckless, finding comfort with Nico. Piper, wanting to help diminish Percy's grief, uses charmspeak, but when it goes terribly wrong, only thing that can save him is a kiss... but from who? Annabeth? Nico? Or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

His clothes were too heavy...

He was sinking.

He closed his eyes, maybe now was his time, maybe it was better this way.

Then he heard a crash from above, and soon felt hands cluching his jacket, pulling him up. But his consciousness was too weak and everything went black.

They broke through the surface and Percy dragged him to the dock, muttering curses as he quickly starting CPR.

"Damn it, Nico. Wake up! You can't drown! I'm a son of Poseidon for crying out loud!" Percy pleaded, as he continued the chest compressions and tried to open back up Nico's airway.

Finally, after giving Percy multiple heart attacks, Nico's eyes shot open as he sputtered up water.

"Thank the gods," Percy sighed, sitting next to Nico, out of breath, "Don't scare me like that."

Nico just sat there, regaining his breath, not sure what to say, he muttered, "I can't swim."

"So what the heck were you doing in the lake?" Percy gave Nico a glance, "With all your clothes on?"

"I fell in."

He frowned, "You fell in?"

Nico didn't bother responding, he stared at the ground. So Percy just nodded.

There was a beat of silence.

"Thank you."

Percy smiled, "Course. Now let's go get you dried off," he looked down, "and apparently me too."

Nico frowned.

"I was a bit too preoccupied to remember to keep myself dry. Now, can you walk?"

Nico nodded, standing shakily.

"We're going straight to the infirmary."

Nico paled, "No!"

Percy gave him a questioning look.

"Um, it's just... I'm fine. Really. That's not necessary."

"Uh-huh, and this has nothing to do with Will?"

Nico blushed, "What? No!"

"Right," Percy chuckled, rolling his eyes, "So then you won't mind it if we stop by there anyway, just to make sure you're all good?"

Nico swallowed, "No."

"Good. Let's go."

They walked in silence for a while, Nico lost in thought.

"Hey, uh, Neeks?"

Nico, rolling his eyes at the nickname, looked over at Percy, "What?"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you ever have nightmares... about... you know," he looked down, "down there?"

Nico blinked, looking away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to answer that."

Nico just sighed, "Almost every time I close my eyes."

Percy nodded, putting his hands in his pockets, "Do you think they'll ever go away?"

He shrugged, "Maybe."

"So then, you don't sleep much, huh?"

They stopped in front of the infirmary.

"Not if I can help it."

Percy just nodded, looking down at his shoes.

"Nico?" Will's voice came from the doorway of the infirmary, "Percy? Why are you guys wet?"

Percy just smiled as Nico's face reddened.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico woke up in a cold sweat, again.

Every time,he thought in disgust.

The dreams never left him alone. Ever since the war was over, since he'd been back from Tartarus, he couldn't control the nightmares.

Usually, he had dreams about The Pit. He thought he should've been used to it by now but, while his face stayed emotionless, a single tear leaked from his eye.

He hastily wiped it away, refusing to cry.

Nico sometimes wished he could just sleep through life; without the dreams. He lay there thinking, That would be somuch easier...

"Nico? Are you okay?"

Nico jerked, he'd almost forgotten he was still in the infirmary (via Will's request).

He quickly pushed himself up, fussing with the pillow, "Yeah, really, I don't know what all the fuss was about. I just fell in the lake."

Will frowned, "And almost drowned it sounds like."

He snapped his head up, "Who said that?"

"Percy."

Nico grumbled, "Maybe, but the whole "mandatory time to rest " thing wasn't necessary."

Will slightly smiled, "Just had to make sure all the water was out of your lungs," he walked closer, "It looks like your face is still a little blue, and obviously you've been using the throw up bucket," he commented, looking down at the almost full bucket next to Nico's bed.

Nico blinked, "Oh, uh, yeah..."

"Oh, uh, yeah, exactly," Will said. "Does your chest still hurt?"

He shrugged.

"You must've been under for a while," Will sat down next to Nico on the bed, "Thank goodness Percy found you."

"Um, yeah," Nico said awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands.

"Are you okay?" Will nervously bit the inside of his lips, looking down, "I mean like, mentally and stuff."

Nico frowned before saying, "I haven't been for a longtime, you don't have to worry about me, Solace," in a joking, sarcastic tone.

Will opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but then seemed to rethink his words and closed it again.

"Okay anyway, I should really get to the Mess Hall or I'm gonna miss lunch," Nico said quickly, sliding off the bed and fumbling with his shoes.

"Right, okay. See you around," Will smiled, giving Nico a casual wave.

Nico stopped at the doorway, trying to think of something not awkward to say, before just giving up and walking away before things got even weirder.

He hurried to the Mess Hall trying to forget all about how socially awkward he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico had decided to skip breakfast and head right to the sword arena. After he'd seen Percy and Annabeth together, he had thought he'd be better off taking out his emotions on a dummy instead of... well, anything else.

Percy and Annabeth were on guard duty together. Percy laying in Annabeth's lap as she read her latest book on Greek battle tactics. Clarisse and John Blake, a more recent addition to the Ares' Cabin, stood watch with them, both a little more focused on guarding the border.

No one had seen any monsters since the war with Gaea, it had been eerily quiet. But, Chiron suspected they would all be reborn soon and come for revenge.

Chiron was right...

''Get down!'' Clarisse shouted, a line of arrows falling from an unseen attacker above and a group of monsters charging in from the treeline.

At the sound of battle, Percy grabbed Annabeth by the shoulders, throwing them both into the ditch behind the tree they'd been leaning against, narrowly missing arrows flying in from the treeline.

They hit the ground hard, Percy pinned atop Annabeth as if protecting her like a shield.

Monsters erupted from the forest. Empousai, blood-sucking monsters who look to be teenage girls with some Frankenstein modifications: white skin, flaming hair, fangs, with fitting red eyes, and their infamous mismatched legs. One a bronze prosthetic-type leg, and the other a donkey leg, complete with the hooves and all.

But the monsters seemed to encompass more teenage girl than donkey considering they were most commonly found in cheerleader outfits infiltrating high schools looking for prey.

Percy instantly peeked over their hiding spot looking for a familiar Empousa he had the displeasure of running into a time or two, but Kelli was nowhere to be seen. Good riddance, he thought, hopefully, she was still stuck down in Tartarus somewhere reforming.

"Are you alright?" he asked, the wind knocked out of him from the tumble.

"I'm fine, Seaweed Brain," a small smirk appeared on her face, "may I remind you I've been doing this far longer than you have."

"In which you were just waiting for me to show up."

She just rolled her eyes, "Oh, just get off of me so we can actually defend ourselves," she spoke fast, "I count... five, and at least one archer must be hiding somewhere in the treetops. I'll help Clarisse and John with the others if you focus on finding the archer."

Percy nodded as they got ready to dive into the battle, "It's kinda weird to see an organized attack from Empousai, or really any monster at all."

"We'll focus on that later," she unsheathed her dagger before leaning over, giving Percy an intimate kiss. Then without another word, she charged two Empousai tag-teaming John.

Percy, uncapping Riptide, smirked as he admired his girlfriend's fearlessness. Then he raised Riptide, running into the tree line to find the archer hiding somewhere above.

Finding the blonde wearing a bright cheerleader's uniform wasn't too hard, but the feat of getting to her was the current problem.

She perched up in an oak tree, firing arrows at speeds that barely gave Percy enough time to dodge. He took to deflecting and swatting them down with his sword, giving him more opportunity to advance, although he wasn't sure how he would get up the tree while simultaneously defending himself.

"How the heck did you climb up that tree with a donkey leg?" he yelled up at her, half teasing and half actually puzzled.

She snarled, letting loose another arrow, knocking Percy's sword clean out of his hand. Throwing Riptide down the hill behind him, towards the camp.

''Shoot,'' Percy cursed as he watched his sword fall out of reach, muttering something about how he just needs to super glue his sword to his hand. He sighed, looked back at the Empousa, who let out a disturbingly girly laugh.

Back in the clearing, John had just finished his cheerleader, reducing her figure to dust.

Clarisse yelled to him as she continued the fight, ''Go! Alert the others!'' John nodded before running back towards the camp.

Percy couldn't get close enough to the archer to do any damage, all he could do was throw rocks and try and keep her attention away from his friends. She shot an arrow that Percy easily dodged, but when he looked back the archer smiled in victory.

Percy slowly turned around, Clarisse and Annabeth must just have defeated the last Empousa and been approaching him to help with the archer. Annabeth had been right behind him.

Now there was an arrow lodged in her chest.

Her face shocked and in pain.

Percy screamed, ''Annabeth!''

All his worries about the Empousa vanished as he ran to her. Nothing else mattered anymore.

She fell into his arms, ''Annabeth, can you hear me!?''

Clarisse charged the archer, swatting down arrow after arrow. As she got to the base of the tree, the archer reached into her quiver realizing too late she was out of arrows. Clarisse aimed her spear straight for the blonde's head.

The Empousa, in a cowardice way of escape, burst into flames. Leaving nothing behind as she disappeared. But they all knew who had won the battle. Monsters could be reborn, demigods didn't have the luxury.

Clarisse kneeled next to Percy, looking down at Annabeth, whose breaths were shallow and labored.

Percy's eyes were wild and frantic, ''Clarisse! What do we do?!''

But all she could do was look at him in pity, she knew all too well the arrow was too close to her heart. They couldn't pull it out, but she would die if they left it.

Percy grunted, trying to think. He set her down on the ground, Percy quickly stood up, taking off his shirt. He kneeled next to Annabeth, using his shirt to soak up her blood.

''You're gonna be fine,'' he said shakily, obviously trying to convince himself.

Annabeth smiled weakly, ''Percy--'' not being able to finish, she gasped in pain.

Then the light left her eyes and her pulse stopped. Percy screamed.

Annabeth's body glowed in his arms for a split second, then disappeared. Perhaps Athena took pity on her daughter, reincarnating Annabeth in a lesser form.

But all that was left was her Camp Half-Blood necklace.

''Annabeth!'' Percy howled, cradling her necklace.


	4. Chapter 4

A crowd had gathered but Percy hardly noticed. He clutched the last thing he had of Annabeth, seven beads. He looked at each carefully crafted picture, he traced the last five. Those were all the adventures they'd had together. Percy hated himself for never asking about the beads before the trident, which symbolized the year they'd met.

He recognized her first one though, Thalia's pine tree.

He weakly stood, everyone stayed frozen, silent, waiting for Percy to do something.

In the front of the crowd was Jason, Piper, Leo, and Clarisse. Piper took a step towards him, ''Percy, it's not your fault.''

Percy grunted, he could tell she was using charmspeak, and as first her words and washed over him and he just wanted to believe what she was saying, but ''No!'' Percy burst, clenching his teeth, he didn't want her to take away his guilt! It was hisfault! He was supposed to take care of her!

Piper blinked before tenderly trying again, ''Percy calm down, you're scaring us.''

Percy was crying now, tears streaming down his face. His eyes were wild and angry. His fists clenched as he fought Piper's charmspeak. That's when everyone heard it, waves crashing against the shore, raging, destructive waves.

Jason quickly stepped forward putting his arm in front of Piper, ''Percy, you need to calm down!'' He said in an authoritative tone. If Piper's charmspeak wasn't gonna work, he had to do something.

Percy felt Riptide reappear in his pocket; in pen form. Without thinking he took it out and uncapped it, staring at the blade. ''It's too late," he whispered to the sword.

When he looked up Jason had gladius out as well and Piper's hand hovered over her blade.

He frowned, fuming, ''Did you think I was going to attack you?!''

It broke his heart, his friends now bore arms against him. Afraid of him. Of what he might do.

Percy's anger died, the crashing waves stopped, everyone stood there in silence waiting for Percy's next move. Percy pushed Riptide's tip into the ground and approached the crowd.

Percy looked at Jason, the anger boiling inside him. He approached Jason until they were only a few inches apart, he leaned in speaking in a scarily dark tone, ''Don't you ever raise your sword against me again."

Jason met his eyes, then just nodded, putting away his gladius. Jason had no idea what Percy was going through, or how he would deal with it.

He's obviously very confused and angry, Percy shouldn't be left alone, Jason decided.

Percy started to push through the crowd, now that he was without his sword everyone felt a bit better, but still Percy angry? Not something you see a lot.

Poseidon was known for his two very different sides, one full of anger and wrath, and the violence waters that usually accompanied it. And then there was his kind and gentle side, the calm and carefree side Poseidon and Percy usually shared.

Percy was known for being the spitting image of his father, now Jason thought that must include Percy's character.

Jason motioned to Piper and Leo, ''Come on, we can't leave him alone. Not now.''

Piper and Leo nodded and started to follow. Piper looked back, around Percy's sword, lying on the ground was Annabeth's necklace. The fact that Percy had left it gave her a bad feeling.

Piper was grateful for the task of comforting and keeping an eye on Percy, it kept her from thinking about how her best friend just died. She'd never really been close to Percy, but she knew how Annabeth had felt about him and from being a daughter of Aphrodite she knew Percy had been, no, still was crazy about her.

Crazy. She didn't like using that word to describe his feelings, not anymore. Not after she had just watched him break.

Love is a powerful, dangerous thing. It can heal people, give them sanctuary. But it can also hurt people. Percy was the most loyal person Piper had ever met, and now the person he was most loyal to had died right in front of his eyes.

And Percy thought it was his fault. This could be dangerous, Piper thought.

She caught up with Jason and grabbed his hand, squeezing it, ''I don't like this.''


	5. Chapter 5

They sat on the docks of the lake, Percy had instantly been drawn that way. The water calmed him. Plus he thought it might be better to stay away from salt water, earlier it had seemed to respond to his anger, and that had been at a football field away. So Percy had stuck with fresh water just to be safe.

Jason, Piper, and Leo had followed. So far they hadn't said anything, just sat supportively beside him. Percy wasn't sure how he felt about Jason, they were good friends and all, but Percy had this irrational feeling towards him. A feeling of ancient rivalry. And it was so easy to get caught up in that feeling, especially right now when his emotions were all over the place.

When Jason had raised his sword against him he'd wanted to fight him. Everything in his body all at once demanded Jason was an opponent, an enemy. All a sudden his mind had begun making possible conspiracies that Annabeth's death could be Jason's fault. And that feeling scared Percy. It had taken everything out of him to put his sword down.

So when Piper spoke up, he was grateful, ''Maybe you two could give us a moment alone?''

They'd nodded, Leo hopping up quickly, not being so good at seriousness. Jason eyed Percy a moment before slowly getting up, going to the end of the dock, but still staying close enough in case Percy had another outburst.

Piper hesitated for the longest time, starting to form an idea. One that might help, she said, ''Calm yourself, Percy. Breath deeply, the pain will pass,'' the charmspeak in her voice was strong and this time he let it wash over him, calm him completely. He wasn't sure what exactly she was doing, but it kept most of his mind off Annabeth, so he didn't bother resisting.

She faced him, taking his hands in her own, ''Percy, close your eyes.''

He didn't question her, his will was nowhere to be found, lost in his despair.

Piper thought about what she was about to do, it could end very badly, or it could help Percy tremendously. Piper had learned feelings were chaotic, they drive some people to the edge. Which is why she was doing this in the first place.

Piper took a deep breath, trying to push back her own guilt. ''Percy when you open your eyes you'll see Annabeth one last time, to say goodbye, and when your talk is over, your guilt will be gone; washed clean. You'll have all the closure you'll ever need, so you can forget the pain.''

Hazel had given her insight about manipulating the mist, and though Piper herself had never tried it, she thought her charmspeak might be enough to fuel the mist into showing Percy what he desired most: Annabeth. She hoped after this Percy could mourn healthily, and put the guilt and pain he was putting on himself behind him. And maybe she was rushing things, but she couldn't bear to see him like this, and if it didn't work then at least she tried.

Percy's eyes snapped open, he looked at Piper, his eyes seemed glazed over, ''Annabeth? Impossible! You're - you're- not here, anymore.''

He said slowly, reaching out, touching Piper's cheek. Piper flinched, realizing Percy was seeing her as Annabeth.

She smiled weakly, not sure what she should do, ''Percy, hey, um- Seaweed Brain," she said softly.

Percy couldn't believe his eyes, ''Annabeth? Where did you go? You disappeared before-''

''Before you could save me, you mean...'' Piper said, nodding, trying to help ease his guilt.

Percy shook his head, scowling, ''I just don't understand how you can be here.''

Piper smiled, concernedly, gently raising his chin to look at her, ''Percy it's not your fault, don't feel guilty.'' Piper felt the mist and her additional charmspeak draining her power, she wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer, ''I have to go now...'' she said, letting the mist start to fade.

Percy took her cheeks in his hands and pulled her close, in a deep, passionate kiss, ''Don't go,'' he whispered.

Piper gasped, the mist faltered.

Percy pulled back, ''Piper?'' He didn't seem discussed or anything, but he looked around frantically, ''What just happened?''

Piper saw Jason running towards her, oops, she thought. That kiss had not been planned, but she saw what Annabeth had been bragging about...

Jason steamed, ''What thehell?!''

Piper stood up, quickly defending Percy, ''Uh, that wasn't his fault, that's on me!''

Jason's eyes bugged, ''What?!''

''I should go,'' Percy muttered, running his fingers through his hair, though I don't think either of them heard Percy over their conversation...

Percy started walking off, not really thinking about where he was going, the sea has a wild, restless spirit.

Leo stopped him, "You okay? You don't look so great."

Percy blinked, "Yeah, I just feel kinda weird... Where are we?"

"Um," Leo hesitated, "we're at the Camp lake."

"Oh, gotcha," Percy nodded, his tone nonchalant, then he just kept walking, leaving Leo confused and unsure what was happening.

Percy's head was spinning, Piper's charmspeak instilling in his mind.

"Percy when you open your eyes you'll see Annabeth one last time, to say goodbye, and when your talk is over, your guilt will be gone; washed clean. You'll have all the closure you'll ever need, so you can forget the pain."

He staggered, grunting, as her words repeated, just getting louder, and louder, until--

"Ahh!" Nico yelped as Percy crashed into him, throwing them both to the ground.

Sitting up, Percy held his head, "Mmm," he groaned, before realizing what just happened, "Nico? Oh, jeez, I'm sorry."

Nico stood up, watching Percy closely, he did not expect to run into a still shirtless Percy. Nico's eyes widened looking up at Percy (then back down at his abs), "It's not a big deal, I'm fine."

Percy winced, grabbing his head again.

"Are you alright?"

He blinked, "I'm not sure what's wrong with me, I just can't think straight."

Percy slowly tried to get up, before Nico had to help him.

"Here, I'll help you to your cabin," Nico wrapped Percy's arm around his shoulder, trying to take some of his weight, but after the first few steps, Nico quickly realized he they weren't going to make it all the way to Percy's cabin.

It was already hard enough, Percy was already much taller than Nico and he seemed to be going limp from his inexplicable headache.

"Hey, uh, I don't think you're going to make it all the way. You look like you're about to pass out. Why don't you just crash at my cabin tonight?" Nico rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean it iskinda death-themed and all, but--"

"That sounds great, I don't think I'll make it much farther," Percy interrupted.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico nodded, then they were much closer to their destination now. Cabin 13 was at the end of the row of cabins, shortening their trip exceptionally.

Nico struggled to get the door open while trying to keep Percy upright. He finally managed to use his foot to kick it open and drag Percy in, dropping him on a spare bunk.

Panting, Nico plopped down on his bed, "You still with me, Jackson?"

Percy groaned in response, "Barely, I feel like my head is about to explode."

Nico went to the bathroom, getting a wet rag, placing it on Percy's forehead, "Do you want me to get Will?"

"No, I think I just need to get some sleep. With everything that happened today, I'm just... stressed ."

Nico pursed his lips, "Right. Okay, well you're welcome to crash here for the night."

"Hey, uh, Neeks? Could I ask for a favor?"

Nico frowned, "Yeah, sure. What?"

"Could you... sit with me? Just till I fall asleep? Annabeth used to, just because of the nightmares... actually, nevermind, I'm sorry, that was dumb to ask--"

"No!" Nico faltered, "I mean, I get it, or the nightmares I mean," he sat down beside Percy, "It's the least I could do."

...

Waking slowly, Nico blinked, huh, no nightmares. That's odd.

He turned, coming nose to nose with a sleeping Percy.

Jolting upright Nico shook his head, he must have fallen asleep here last night.

He quickly got up, going into the bathroom to change, and giving himself a few splashes of cold water to the face.

Looking at himself in the mirror he thought, Oh man, Annabeth passes and what's the first thing I do? Sleep with her boyfriend! I'm a horrible person!

He cupped his face, reassuring himself it wasn't like that. He and Percy were just friends.

Percy whom he'd had a crush on since, well, forever.

He shook his head, What am I thinking? His girlfriend died last night and all I'm worried about is myself and my silly old crush on him.

Nico went back into the main room, sitting on one of the velvet chairs in the cabin. Most of the furniture in the cabin had a similar style of blood red velvet and mahogany.

The beds were shaped like coffins with polished mahogany frames, brass railings, and blood red velvet pillows and sheets.

So it was an understatement saying Percy looked a bit out of place fast asleep in the velvet sheets.

Nico sighed, pulling out his obsidian sword, flipping it in his palm for something to do. He was relieved Percy was so peaceful in his sleep, especially after yesterday...

He couldn't imagine what Percy must be going through. The least he could do was let Percy sleep, although maybe he should go get Will. Last night Percy had been pretty out of it, Nico had practically had to carry him.

As Nico opened the door to slip out, Percy yawned, sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Mmm," he groaned, "Nico?"

"Oh, uh, hey. How are you feeling? I was just about to go get Will."

Percy blinked, looking around a bit confused, "Did I crash here last night?"

Nico stepped back in, shutting the door behind him, "Yeah, do you not remember? You were in pretty bad shape last night."

Percy frowned, "All last night is pretty much a blur," he said as he got up, brushing Nico's cheek with the back of his hand before going into the bathroom, "Well, thanks for letting me stay over."

Nico froze, what was that about? Percy just... touched his cheek?

"Hey, do you know where my shirt is?" Percy asked, returning from the bathroom smirking, "I seem to have lost it."

Nico frowned, memories of Percy's bloodstained shirt pressed against Annabeth's fatal wound flashing through his mind. Did he really not remember?

"Oh, uh, well," Nico rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to say to that.

"It's no biggie, I'll just go grab a fresh one before breakfast," Percy gave Nico a brief kiss on the cheek as he left with a wink, "See you later, Neeks."

Nico blinked, what on earth had just happened?!

Nico touched his cheek where Percy had kissed him. He was on the brink of hyperventilating, was he dreaming? Was this some sort of nightmare?


	7. Chapter 7

Nico marched to the mess hall, charging over to where Jason and Piper sat together.

"We need to talk," he sat down, looking at them skeptically, "Can I trust you guys with something serious?"

Piper frowned, "Of course Nico, what's up?"

Nico hesitated, he gave the pair a look over, they both had dark circles under their eyes, Jason just stared at his plate, disturbingly quiet, swirling his spoon around in his oatmeal with seemingly no intention of eating. Piper, on the other hand, looked eager for any distraction to save her from drowning in her own thoughts.

Then he took a deep breath, "Percy kissed me," Nico burst before he could change his mind.

They paled. Jason, dropping his spoon with a clank against his bowl, finally looked up for the first time. Piper blinked, biting her lip, as she held back tears she wasn't exactly sure what were for. Annabeth? Percy? The fact that Percy might have just kissed Nico?

"Percy did what?" she asked after a long, uncomfortable silence.

Nico started talking 100 miles per hour, "I know it sounds crazy, but last night Percy ran into me, and he was completely out of it, saying his head was about to explode. So I let him crash in a spare bunk in my cabin. And this morning he just, was all... smirky and shirtless and acting weird, and then he justkissed me! And then he walked out, and," Nico took a breath, "now I'm just rambling nonsense."

Piper's eyes widened, her complexion whitening.

Jason rubbed his temples, "Well, at least now we know he's not missing."

Jason, Piper, and Leo were up for hours searching the grounds after his disappearing act at the docks, trying to find Percy before Percy found trouble. Eventually, they'd given up, Piper had stayed with Jason in the Zeus Cabin. The pair stayed up, each trying to help the other in their own grieving as best as they could.

"He went back to his cabin for a shirt, but I think he's planning to come to breakfast, and then you'll see what I'm talking about."

Piper opened her mouth, before closing it again, gulping, looking at Jason, "What if this has to do with the charmspeak?"

But before he could answer Nico pointed, "There he is!"

Percy was walking up the hill with Leo. Helooked...different, he was wearing dark ripped jeans with his camp shirt, walking with his hands in his pockets and his hair disheveled even more than usual. He looked like the definition of a troublemaker with that smirk he was sporting.

"Are you sure your alright man? Because it's okay if you're not,'' Leo asked, looking concerned, "I think we'd all totally understand."

Percy shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be? I feel fine."

Jason and Piper stared at him wide-eyed, neither been expecting a reply like that.

Neither had Leo, "Right, well, I'm gonna go find Calypso, see ya later, Perce," Leo said, hurrying off.

Percy raised a brow at the nickname, but shrugged it off, sitting down next to Nico, "Guys, I think the Hermes Cabin stole all my clothes or something, I couldn't find my combat boots anywhere!"

Jason blinked, "Wait, your what?"

"My boots. And all my shirts are gone, too. And my jacket, and gloves," Percy said, "And I swear if I find out it was the Stolls I'm going to bash their heads in."

"Jacket? Gloves? What are you talking about Percy?" Piper gave him a bewildered look.

"I'm talking about how all my clothes are gone, all that's left in my cabin are cargo shorts and t-shirts. These are the only pair of black jeans I could find," he stressed, trying to get through to his friends, "Why are you all looking at me like I have two heads?"

Jason just shook his head, "Percy, we get you're stressed, and if changing your wardrobe will make you feel better, then I'll personally get you a cab to the store. It's whatever you gotta do."

Percy scrunched his nose, "What are youtalking about?" he looked at Nico questioningly.

Piper just nervously sighed, "Percy?" she started, hesitating to finish, but knowing it had to be asked, "Did you... kiss Nico?"

Percy just blinked, "Um, yeah. What of it?"

Piper's stomach dropped to the floor, swallowing hard, she stood up, "I need a second," she said, excusing herself.

Jason just rubbed the back of his neck, "Percy, what the hell, man? I get you're going through some stuff, believe me, we all are, but, really? Annabeth deserves better."

Percy just frowned, looking back and forth between the two, before finally asking, "Who?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jason just blinked, "What do you mean 'who'?"

Percy gave Jason a concerned look, "I mean, what the heck is up with you guys? You're all staring at me like I'm crazy. And who is Annabeth?"

This time Jason just shook his head, "Annabeth? Your girlfriend, the one who died," he choked on the word before continuing, "yesterday while on guard duty with you?!"

Percy just gave Jason a blank stare, "Okay, sure. I'll go along with whatever you guys are talking about, but only because you all are scaring me," he paused, "So, I have a girlfriend, or had to be exact, because she died yesterday?"

Jason gave Percy a look of tired desperation, "Please, please, tell me you're kidding."

When Percy gave him no reassurance Jason threw up his hand, "So you've just already moved on, then? Is that how it is? You take advantage of Nico's feelings for you out of your sick, selfishness? You bastard! Nico isn't just your there for you to manipulate whenever your feeling lonely!"

At this point the whole pavilion was silent.

Percy's eyes narrowed, then he spoke darkly and coldly as he stood, "I don't know what the hell you think you're talking about, but I can kiss whoever I damn please! I'm sorry for your loss, I really am, that sucks, but don't take it out on me, I have nothing to do with it," then he walked off, leaving Jason clenching his fists.

Nico sat frozen, not saying a word the entire time, not even sure what he could say.

Jason took a deep breath, flattening his palms on the table, before looking up at Nico, "Well, looks like you're right, Percy's lost his mind."

Nico shifted in his seat, "Did he... hit his head or something?" Nico asked, in a small, tentative tone.

Shaking his head, Jason said, "No, but maybe you should have Will check him out anyway, but I'm pretty sure this has to do with Piper's charmspeak last night," he ran this fingers through his hair, looking the definition of stressed, "Piper tried helping calm him down last night, she used some mist and," he snorted, "Percy ended up kissing her too, thought she was Annabeth, then Leo said he walked off without a care in the world."

Nico frowned, trying to put the pieces together, "What exactly did Piper say?"

Jason sighed, "To "forget the pain.'"

"And now Percy can't remember Annabeth..." Nico hesitated, "Will it wear off?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea, I'll have to ask Piper about it. But she's already barely dealing with Annabeth's death, I can't imagine she's ready to deal with Percy."

Clang, clang, clang.

Leo hammered away, forging and melding metal bits together.

Pulling out miscellaneous tools from his belt, a bolt here, a screw there--

"Do you--"

Leo jolted back, burning his arm on the forge's surface. Quickly patting out the sparks on his sleeve, he turned, "Holy Hephaestus, are you trying to kill me?"

Calypso only rolled her eyes, "Jumpy as always," she remarked, "and already ruining the shirt I just wove!"

She wore her new usual outfit: a white blouse with jeans. Her amber hair was pulled back and her hands were covered in dirt from the garden.

He smirked, looking down at the burnt sleeve, "I think it needs more fireproof-ness."

She smacked him on the arm, huffing, "What are you up to over here anyway? There's been nothing but the sound of metal on metal since last night."

Leo turned back to his worktable, "Absolutely nothing, I'm up to nothing." He picked up a piece of poorly shaped metal and threw it aside, "I can't think straight."

She pursed her lips, wrapping her hands around his waist, "That might have something to do with your sleep deprivation, you were up all last night, keeping me up with your forging, by the way."

A small smile came to his face as he took in her familiar smell of cinnamon, "Yeah, sorry about that, babe."

She just shook her head, "Should I be worried about you?"

"No worries, Sunshine. I'm just peachy," he said, giving her a big grin.

Calypso frowned, seeing the overwhelming sadness in his eyes, but she said nothing of it. Leo would have to come to terms with his feelings on his own, she couldn't force that.

"Well, I made some stew back at the tent if you're hungry."

After arriving back at camp Leo had built Calypso her own little campsite on the outskirts of Camp Half-Blood. Leo had a miniature forge not too far away from the big canvas tent Calypso was currently weaving a waterproof cover for (after some rainfall a couple of nights ago they quickly realized their error).

It was like their own little private world, Calypso was working on making a garden by the tent to keep her busy and Leo always had some project to work on otherwise, he was making small repairs to anything that needed fixing around the tent.

"Boy, am I ever!" he planted a small kiss on her cheek, "This is why you're my favorite, Mamacita."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" she crossed her arms, scowling.

"Well, until you start calling me what I told you about nothing's changing," he said, smirking smugly.

She frowned, "When did you... wait, are you talking about that dumb name--"

Leo grinned, "Yep, that's the one," he held his hand up to his ear, waiting.

Calypso rolled her eyes, "Hunk Muffin?"

Laughing, Leo pulled her in, "Sunshine, you just made my dreams come true."


	9. Chapter 9

Nico tried finding Percy after talking with Jason but was having no luck. The last place he could think to search was the pegasi stables.

"Percy?" Nico called, leaning into the doorway. The only response was a whinny Nico recognized as Blackjack's.

Nico never liked going into the pegasi stables, horses didn't particularly like him, as a son of Hades and all.

"Back here, Neeks," Percy finally said, his voice a little muffled behind Blackjack's stall door.

"I don't think I should come in, why don't you come out here?"

Percy's head popped up from behind the stall, "If you insist, I was just giving Blackjack a brush down, he needed it."

They sat on a hay bale outside the stable, neither sure what to say.

Percy finally broke the silence, "Are you upset I kissed you?"

Nico blinked, "More surprised than anything really."

He frowned, "Surprised? Nico, why wouldn't I kiss you?"

Nico wasn't really sure what to say to that, "I just never thought anything would ever happen between us," he tried thinking of another reason to mention, other than Annabeth, seeing as her name wasn't seeming to ring a bell, "I thought you were more into girls."

Percy shrugged, "It's a fair assumption."

"Right, well, I really don't think we should be kissing anymore..."

Nodding, Percy said, "Well, if that's what you want. But, just tell me this doesn't have something to do with Jason and... what'd he call her? Annabell? Because obviously, I don't have a late girlfriend."

Nico shook his head, a straight lie, "No, that's not at all what this is about. I just... have feelings for someone else."

Which perhaps wasn't a complete lie.

Percy nodded again, standing, "Alright, well, good luck with your crush then. Anyway, I'm gonna go finish brushing Blackjack," he paused, "Unless there was anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Nico just shook his head, "Oh, uh, no. That was it."

"Cool."

And just like that, it was over, it went much better than Nico thought it would. Percy was pretty chill about the whole thing, but that just made Nico feel even worse.

He had this awful knot in his stomach and was starting to feel a bit sullen, or maybe he was just tired. But either way, he reluctantly headed back to his cabin, hoping to get in a nap or something to make him feel better.

When he opened his cabin door he immediately slammed it behind him and plopped down on the bed. He laid there a while, staring at the ceiling, still just numb until he felt a single hot tear roll down his cheek.

What it was for? He wasn't quite sure, but they kept coming. Letting Nico just wallow, feeling as if his heart was collapsing or drowning in tears, or maybe both at the same time.

He felt all this pent up anger finally boiling to the surface, but he didn't want to think about it, or where it came from. He just wanted to let the pain eat away at him until he was ready to pick himself back up again.

With tears blurring his sight, he wasn't sure if he was seeing things correctly but his left hand seemed to be sinking into the shadows, and it honestly felt nice.

The shadows were Nico's domain, they were something he could actually control.

Nico felt himself slowly fall into the shadows, emerging somewhere else. But before he could see where he was, the following wave of exhaustion washed over him. He collapsed, passing out on the very spot.

In his dream, he was somewhere dark, in a black void. Hearing someone talking and searching for the speaker.

"Hello?" he said when his eyes finally found a person's figure in the darkness.

Nico couldn't understand what the figure was saying, it sounded like the whispered chatter of the dead. Nico slowly approached the figure, with their back to him Nico couldn't see their face.

"Who are you?" he quietly questioned, asking more himself than the figure.

Nico reached out his hand, grabbing the figure's shoulder, slowly turning her around. Yes, her. Nico flinched, there, right in front of his eyes, was Annabeth Chase.

She was a drab color of gray, and her mouth moved as if trying to tell him something important, but all it produced was chatter, chilling Nico's bones.

"A-Annabeth?" Nico shivered. He expected her essence to go right through him, to the underworld to signifying her death.

But no, as soon as his hand made contact with her, she evaporated, then reappeared a couple of yards away.

As if someone was keeping her just barely alive, trying to hide her from him.

He gasped, sitting straight up. His breaths staggered and shallow.

"Nico, are you alright?" his sister asked, squeezing his hand.

"Hazel?"Nico blinked, trying to remember what was going on, "Where am I?"

Hazel Levesque gently smiled, "Welcome back to Camp Jupiter, brother."


	10. Chapter 10

Nico sighed, Camp Jupiter wasn't much better than where he'd just come from.

He sat on an infirmary bed, his sister beside him.

"Oh, right," he said, the memories of sinking into the shadows were starting to come back to him.

"What are you here for?" Hazel asked, obviously concerned.

"Just for a visit," he said, slowly standing, ignoring the sick feeling rushing to his head.

"Really? " Hazel asked suspiciously, "Because I don't remember the last time you came, 'just for a visit'," she said, raising her brow.

Nico scowled.

"Maybe you should go see Reyna," Hazel suggested, knowing how stubborn her brother could be. If he didn't want to talk to herhe wouldn't, but hopefully he could be more open with Reyna at least. They'd become quite close after their quest to restore the Athena Parthenos.

"Yeah, that's actually a good idea," Nico nodded, queasily starting walking away.

"Uh, Nico the Praetor's hall is that way," Hazel said, pointing the opposite way Nico was going.

"Yeah, I know," Nico said as he continued walking, "Don't wait up for me."

Hazel just shook her head, her brother could be so secretive sometimes.

He walked up the hill, to the Garden of Bacchus. When he reached the top, he saw the back of a girl in full armor. Reyna.

Hearing his steps she instantly turned around, "Nico," she smiled, pulling in for a light hug.

Nico was hesitant but finally forced himself to squeeze her back, even if it was just for a second. And it felt good.

"I had a feeling you'd be up here," he said, pulling away to meet Reyna's warm smile. But she quickly frowned looking down.

Looking down he realized what she was staring at. The tips of his fingers were dissolving into shadows. He quickly pulled his hand behind his back.

"It's nothing," he said.

Reyna's face turned to stone, "Nico, you shouldn't be evaporatingif you just came from Camp Half-Blood. It doesn't take that much energy for one trip. So where did you really come from?"

Nico looked back down at his hand in wonder, Reyna was right, but then where had he shadow traveled while he was unconscious?

"I don't know," he said in a quiet voice, his head down not wanting to look her in the eyes.

She squinted her eyes, "Nico, what do you mean you don't know?" Reyna demanded.

With his eyes glued to the ground, Nico shrugged, "I blacked out, I must have shadow traveled somewhere else before here... I just don't know where."

Reyna frowned, that's when Nico told her about the dream he'd had before waking up here.

Reyna's eyes widened, "What does this mean?"

Then he filled her in on what happened to Annabeth and Piper's unintentionally affects to Percy.

Reyna nodded, "So someone must be keeping Annabeth hostage. And if she spoke the chatterings of the dead her captor has her somewhere in the Underworld."

"I thought that much." Nico groaned, "I was just hoping you'd have a different answer, I have no desire to go back to the Underworld anytime soon."

Reyna looked sympathetic, "You are the one who received the dream, it is you who must lead a quest. Which unfortunately I think Percy will have to go on with you. To fully break whatever charmspeak magic is being used, he may need to see Annabeth again."

"Mmm." Nico growled, sighing, "You're right. I need to go back to Camp. Thank you, Reyna."

Reyna faintly smiled, "You're welcome. And if you need any help on your quest, don't hesitate to ask."

Nico smiled, nodding. And then he started to melt into the shadows.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm, "Nico, are you sure it's safe to shadow travel so soon?"

He shrugged, "I'll be fine, besides I can't afford to wait any longer."

Reyna sighed, "Then at least let me help," she said, going to hold his hand. Her tattoo started to glow and Nico felt a rush of strength.

Quickly she let go, the glow fading. She grimaced, Nico knew she never liked sharing her power so he instantly thanked her, wondering what exactly she'd felt. As a side-affect, of her power she feels any emotions of those she grants strength to.

"Even though it wasn't necessary, I appreciate it," he said, sinking into the shadows, "Tell Hazel bye for me."


End file.
